Im on to You
by Sofia Bee
Summary: Though their jobs keep them mostly a part, Natasha and Bruce still manage some sexy time together. COMPLETE


**Title**: I'm on to you

**Author**: Sofia Bee

**Category:** Avengers

**Pairing**: Bruce/Natasha

**Rating:** borderline M ( if you take offense to it, please skip this story )

**Summary:** Though their jobs keep them mostly apart, Natasha always seems to find the time to slip in fulfill Bruce's fantasies.

**Note:** Inspired by "Haunted" from Beyonce (the 50 Shades of Grey trailer version of the song)

**Author's Note**: If you are interested in reading my original work, you can find my debut novelette called "Impressions: Book 1 of the Inked Series" on Amazon for $0.99 under the penname Stephanie Fisher. I would appreciate a review if you feel so inclined to purchase and read my book

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the mere hope that Natasha and Bruce will hook up at some point.

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's what you do<br>It's what you see  
>I know if I'm haunting you<br>You must be haunting me**_

Tonight was one of those nights that he desperately wished she was here.

It had been 2 months since he last saw her. Fury had shipped her and Barton on some mission in Budapest "until further notice" while the rest of the Avengers stayed put in New York. Bruce had continued his experiments on whatever alien force had tried to kill them for the week and Tony and Steve kept annoying the crap out of each other while Thor watched on in amusement.

This week had been exceptionally rough seeing as he hit a dead-end in his research and was bickering a bit too much with Tony.

And he was horny. Extremely horny.

Dating wouldn't be the exact term to describe them, and they preferred to not discuss it further. It was a strange arrangement that they somehow fell in to; they would screw each other exclusively whenever they could and mutually keep each other in the loop with whatever was going on in their lives. Monogamous Booty Call, as Tony had affectionately labeled them, although not audibly to Natasha. He would rather avoid her wrath.

It was late at night when Bruce finally emerged from the shower and dropped himself on his bed. His hair was still damp and the 3 day stumble still covered his face. The bags under his eyes nearly resembled the color of his hair, and his soft eyes now only showed fatigue and frustration from work.

Yet the exhaustion he was feeling did nothing to soften the erection that was upright beneath his boxers. And he had nobody to blame but himself because he half-heartedly tried to masturbate while thinking of Natasha in the shower, thinking of her writhing beneath him and moaning and panting as he thrusts himself in to her repeatedly at a rapid pace. He couldn't cancel out the memory of her moans and Bruce was now visibly too hot and bothered to actively fall asleep.

**Wish you were here. Hope the mission hasn't caused you to want to kill Barton…again. – BRUCE**

Bruce quickly sent the text and placed his phone on his side, assuming she wouldn't answer him right away. He wasn't sure what the time difference was at the moment, but he didn't care. She'd answer it when she could, or she wouldn't. Natasha was strange like that, but he learned to accept whatever way she responded to anything really.

The vibration of his phone a few minutes later pulled him out his fantasy of Natasha straddling his face.

**Wish you were on top of me right now. And I always want to kill Barton, mission or not. – TASHA**

Bruce smirked at her text, but it soon turned into a soft moan as he realized that she was also thinking of him in a sexual way. It enticed him even more that she wanted him to be on top. Much like her professional persona, Natasha liked to be in charge in the bedroom, but there were times when she let him dominate her. And if Natasha would be honest with herself about it, she would admit that that was how she preferred it; for Bruce to take her roughly, his way without apology.

**What would you do if I was on top of you right now? – BRUCE**

He followed the text by slipping his hand underneath his boxers and grasping himself in his hands. Slowly stroking himself, he thought of his favorite redhead arching herself to meet his hard thrusts. The thought of her hips bucking for him caused him to stroke himself a little harder and at a faster pace. The sound of his phone beeping did nothing to stop his actions.

**I'd shove your head down so your mouth can take over what my hands are doing right now – TASHA**

A raspy chuckle escaped Bruce's throat. He wasn't sure what was more arousing; her loving the way he went down on her, or the fact that she was fingering herself at that very moment. The thought made him pump a little harder.

**What are you wearing right now? – BRUCE**

He hoped she would answer soon, because at this rate, he would finally cum soon. As much as he enjoyed fantasizing about Natasha, he enjoyed it more when she gave him a visual. They didn't do it too often, but this wasn't the first time they were sexting. The first time Natasha started to sexually stimulate Bruce by text, he was thoroughly embarrassed. He always thought the idea of sexting to be juvenile, but Natasha had opened him up to explore their sexual relationship well beyond the physical. He was amazed at the erotic effect it had on him, given the distance. And right now it really was there only option.

The ringing of his phone startled him a bit. It was Natasha

_**It's where we go  
>It's where we'll be<br>I know if I'm on to you, I'm on to you  
>On to you, you must be on to me<strong>_

"Hey baby," Bruce groaned, still stroking himself. Natasha's ragged breathing nearly sent him over the edge.

"I'm wearing your buttoned down long sleeve baby blue shirt and no underwear."

Bruce moaned at the thought. "Oh, so you have resorted to stealing my clothes now?"

"Are you going to punish me?" she managed to choke out, her voice breaking a bit. It was clear that she was still playing with herself and that she was playing a role. A role that Bruce loved a lot.

Bruce slowed the pace of his strokes, he needed this to last just a little longer.

"Are you going to give me a reason to not punish you?" he retorted.

She mewled at him. "But I want you to punish me. Hard."

"How hard?" he asked, squeezing his balls to prolong ejaculation. Natasha's hard breathing, actually on the phone and not in his head, was starting to be a little too much to bear. But he couldn't stop, not just for his sake but also for hers.

A faint buzzing could be heard over the phone. "Harder than my hands can do with this toy," she answered before whimpering as she pumped the toy harder in and out of her. "You do me so much better. I want you inside me right now."

"Are you wet for me?" he asked and groaned when she confirmed it.

"How do you taste?" he asked. He could hear Natasha sucking on her fingers and moaning at the taste. His mouth watered at that, wanting desperately to taste it himself. He loved the taste of her, loved lapping at her juices.

"Sweet. Just for you," she breathed. "Are you hard?"

Hard was an understatement. He was painfully erect, and it was also all for her. "Very," was all he managed to groan out as he picked up the pace.

"Get rid of the toy," Bruce instructed. "I want you to use your fingers."

Natasha whimpered. "My hands are not enough." But Bruce would not have it. He was going to make her climax over the phone and he was going to do it his way.

"I don't want a toy in you that is supposed to simulate my cock. Until you are here in my bed for me to devour you, the only thing going in you is your fingers," he commanded. He knew she nodded her head at that and he also knew that she loved being told what to do. Not by anybody other than him.

_**My haunted lungs  
>Ghost in the sheets<br>I know if I'm haunting you  
>You must be haunting me<strong>_

"Rub your clit for me baby," Bruce commanded as he added pressure his own hands. "Rub it hard for me."

Natasha's panting became louder and faster and she was going to hit her climax soon. But Bruce wasn't ready for her to peak. He wanted her to talk to him.

"Tell me Natasha," he groaned. Finally having enough, he pulled off his boxers and flung them on the floor. He was now going to pump his own cock hard and rough and that he could climax with her. "Tell me what you would want me to do if you were here."

Her breath was staggering but she managed to speak. "I want you to suck on neck and breasts. Mark me with your teeth," she confessed. The words were affecting him more than he thought.

"Why?" he asked, his own breath starting to falter.

"So that all these jackasses here hitting on me can see that I belong to somebody else. That I belong to you and my body is your territory."

If it wasn't for Bruce's sheer desire to please her, he would have come right then and there. Even if it was just for sexual foreplay, Natasha had never said anything so emotional to him or about him. He wasn't sure if it was just for the phone sex or if she really felt that way, but at that moment he didn't care. He was going to savor the moment while he could.

"Then I would want you to suck on my clit and take in all my juices," she continued, her fingers frantically trying to will her body into an orgasm.

"Why?" Bruce asked again.

"Because nobody can please me orally like you do," she breathed, moaning with every word.

"What else," Bruce demanded, straining hard.

"Then I want you on top of me, pumping furiously into me until we both cum," she cried, her release so near.

"Why?" Bruce roughly asked, his own climax not too far.

"Because you are mine and I'm yours and I desperately need you," she cried, her climax washing over her. Bruce growled hard, his own orgasm rushing over him, releasing into his hand. They were both panting hard, exhausted from their little cyber tryst. But it felt so good. The only thing that could make it better was if they were actually in the same room together.

_**My wicked tongue  
>Where will it be?<br>I know if I'm onto you  
>I'm on to you<br>On to you, I'm on to you  
>On to you, you must be on to me<strong>_

"How is your week going?" Natasha finally asked after a brief silence. Her question knocked Bruce out of his daze. Getting up, he went to clean himself off and put on some clean clothes.

"Better now that I've spoken to you," he admitted, still flushed.

Natasha blushed and smiled to herself. She really liked Bruce, and beyond Barton, was the only person she trusted. "Managed to not kill Tony?" she laughed.

"Barely," he responded. "Any idea when you will be back home?" He didn't care if he sounded needy, he just wanted to hold her and kiss her and fuck her brains out, IN PERSON.

"Soon, I promise," she yawned.

Bruce smiled. "Good, because when you do I am going to claim every inch of you. Over and over," he promised.

"I can't wait," Natasha whispered, followed by another yawn. Bruce knew that after orgasms come sleepy time for Natasha.

"Go to sleep baby. Good Night." They said their goodbyes and Bruce was ready to go to sleep when his phone beeped.

A wicked smile crossed his face at Natasha's text.

**I really am only yours. Hope you are only mine – TASHA**

_**What goes up, ghost around  
>Goes around around around around<br>What goes up, ghost around  
>Ghost around around around around<strong>_

* * *

><p>I want to thank you all for having the patience with me with my sporadic postings. I will try to finish "Not an Addict" but in the meantime will only post single chapter romance stories here.<p>

For those of you who enjoy kindle books, please support me by buying my book for only $0.99 in the Kindle Store. It's called Impressions by Stephanie Fisher. A review on Goodreads would really help me out.

And as always, please review this story.


End file.
